Goodnight Love
by hiruma-devil
Summary: Kyouya spends the night at Tamaki's house. I suck at summaries so just read. Yaoi. BoyXBoy. Read at own risk.


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Ouran. I'm just a sad fangirl that wishes she could own it, but I don't. Bisco Hatori owns it sadly T-T.

**WARNING:** Yaoi. BoyXBoy. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not forcing you.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" The Shadow King turned to the source of the noise that disturbed his typing. Tamaki rushed over to him jumping up and down excitedly. The Host Club was now over and all the girls were slowly leaving the Third Music Room.

"Yes?" The blond was smiling like and idiot. "Tonight is the night you get to stay over at my house!" Kyouya sighed. "Yes, I know Tamaki. You've been saying that all day to anyone who would listen."

Tamaki's smile faded and he went to his emo corner. "I'm just excited… I like it when Kyouya comes over…" Kyouya sighed again but then smirked. "Yes I know. I'm pleased that I'm going too." Those words fixed everything, Tamaki smiled happily. "Yeah! Mommy's not mad at me!"

As the other Hosts departed, the two said their goodbyes and walked outside, getting into Tamaki's limo and heading to his house.

Tamaki lived in a different house than most of his family, and most of the servants had the night off, so it was just the two in the house. Alone.

They walked into Tamaki's room and he was abruptly flung onto the bed. He looked up, about to say something, but was cut off as lips met his. "Mmm, Tamaki. You always taste so good." Kyouya muttered, working on getting Tamaki's jacket, shirt, and tie off him as quickly as he could.

"A-ah! Kyoya…" Tamaki couldn't help but moan when Kyouya slowly licked his chest and attacked his nipples, sucking and biting them.

Tamaki was flung back into sweet ecstasy as Kyouya's lips, the ones he sought, pressed against his. His eyes fluttered as he felt a tongue lightly licking and sucking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He happily parted his mouth allowing it to enter, and moaned as he got the other's amazing taste.

Kyouya pulled back, breaking the kiss, smiling sweetly.

"Nnn… Kyouya, don't stop…" Tamaki panted breathlessly. Smirking, Kyouya leaned down and resumed their kiss, but soon broke away, pulling back to look at Tamaki.

His eyes took in all the red cuts littering the blonde's torso. He touched one of the deeper, nasty cuts, and smirked as the got the reaction he was seeking, a pain filled gasp from Tamaki.

He leaned over him, reacting into the top drawer of the nightstand next to the bed they both lay on, and pulled out the thin razor that was inside. His face betrayed nothing as he poised the sharp implement over the beautiful boy's chest. He made contact and dragged it downward, slicing into him, he listened to sick, wet sound of flesh being ripped.

The blond screamed, bringing one hand up to cover his mouth to stifle his cry, while the other clutched at the sheets tightly. Kyouya dipped his head, his tongue flicking out and carefully and lightly, he lapped up the scarlet liquid from the wound. He glanced up slight to look at Tamaki, he had a light blush on his cheeks as he winced from the pain, silently tears overflowed from his beautiful purple eyes.

Kyouya moved up, taking the blonde's quivering bottom lip into his mouth, kissing him passionately again. Tamaki shuddered when the taste of his own blood hit him, he reached up wrapping his arms around the Shadow King's neck, pulling him closer and deepening their shared kiss.

Kyouya's hands wandered over Tamaki's pale torso, running over his nipples and teasing them lovingly. A small moan escaped Tamaki's lips, but was lost in their kiss.

Kyouya moved lower and began to lightly suck and lick Tamaki's neck, then he trailed kisses down his chest till he reached Tamaki's nipples and took one in his mouth, again licking and biting. The blond moaned again as he felt Kyouya bite him gently.

"Ah… K-Kyouya! Feels good…" Kyouya smirked at the pleasure he was causing the Host King. He moved his hand lower, slipping into Tamaki's pants and grabbing is swiftly hardening member.

Tamaki gasped in surprise and pleasure as Kyouya's hand began to slowly stroke up and down. "And this?" Kyouya asked. "Dose this feel good as well?" Tamaki nodded dumbly; shuddering from the pleasure he was being given.

"Y-yes. It feels good. It feels so good! More. Kyouya please … give me more."

Kyouya smiled and slinked lower, unfastening the trembling teen's pants, skimming them off completely. Tamaki's blush deepened now that he was completely naked in front of his lover, Kyouya moved down further and took in the view of the boy's now fully erect cock.

His tongue flicked out, licking at the sensitive skin of Tamaki's member before taking it into his mouth. "Oh! Kyo-Kyouya!" Tamaki threw his head back, unable to think as the pleasure rippled through him, he intertwined his fingers in the others dark black hair, pulling lightly, urging him to take more in his mouth. Kyouya complied.

He swirled his tongue over the slit, and sucked the tip lightly, he grazed his teeth on the sensitive underside of Tamaki's cock, causing the blond to moan and shiver. "Nn… Kyoya… so good…" Kyouya smirked.

He went lower taking more of Tamaki's length in his mouth, deep-throating him. The Host King pulled Kyouya's hair harder, and Kyouya had to pin down his hips to keep his from thrusting roughly into his mouth and choking him.

Still concentrating on his task, he heard Tamaki's panted words.

"St-stop. Kyoya, I… I'm coming!" The black haired boy felt the hot liquid hit the back of his throat and he swallowed it all, pulling away and licking his lips.

"Did that feel good Tamaki?" "Yes. Felt so good." "I'm glad. Next will make you feel even better." He said smirking. He rummaged around in pockets till he found a small bottle of lube, then proceeded to take off his own pants and underwear.

He coated his fingers in the lube and rubbed at the blonde's entrance, slowly pushing one of his fingers in. Tamaki moaned. "Ohh. More…" Kyouya leaned up, kissing him passionately once again. He added another finger, pushing them in deep, stroking Tamaki's entrance inside, making him moan loudly. His member stiffened once again as he felt Kyouya's fingers inside.

He added another finger, moving them all around and parting them to stretch the boy properly. "Mmm… Kyouya! Enough! I'm ready, I need you!" He panted eagerly. The other smirked at his inpatients. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…" Tamaki glared at him. "Stop teasing me and just do it already!"

Kyouya held himself above Tamaki, his dark hair hung low, making him look like a dark angel. Tamaki stared up at him, the boy he had fallen hopelessly in love with, and moved to kiss him. As Kyouya adjusted his position, Tamaki clung to him from below. He moved his head and whispered in the other's ear. "I love you." Kyouya smiled to him. "I love you too."

He kissed him, using one hard to position his cock at Tamaki's entrance, while the other played with Tamaki's length. He slowly pushed in, letting a moan escape as he felt Tamaki's warmth all around him. _Gods he's so tight!_

He continued pushing till he was in all the way, and then he looked at the boy writhing beneath him. Tamaki threw his head back, and Kyouya moved closer and kissed his neck. After a moment, Tamaki was over the initial pain.

"O-oh... Kyouya. Please, don't stop. Move." Kyouya smiled. He pulled almost all the way put, before thrusting roughly, causing Tamaki to cry out in ecstasy. He set the pace slow at first as Tamaki wished, loving the way he felt, he felt so hot, Kyouya thought he would die.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki, he was blushing heavily, and his eyes were brimming with tears. Whether the tears were from the slight pain or the immense pleasure, neither knew.

"Oh g-god. S-so good! Nnn! Harder!" He pulled back, thrusting harder, making Tamaki feel so good he closed his eyes and just panted. Kyouya noticed that Tamaki seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Are you okay? Do you want me to slow down?" Tamaki's eyes opened wide.

"No! I-I'm fine! Don't stop…" He pleaded, there was such a strong need in that beautiful velvet voice of his. Kyouya smiled "You're so damned cute. How could I do anything that would make you unhappy?" He slid his tongue into the stunned blonde's mouth.

Tamaki breath was ragged and he gasped, saying "Deeper. I want to feel you more, deeper inside me." Kyouya grabbed his legs, putting them on his shoulders, causing the angle of penetration to change.

"Ahhh!! Oh god! D-do that again… hit that spot…" Kyouya smiled in triumph. Now that he had found Tamaki's prostate, he pounded into it with everything he had, watching Tamaki moan and squirm in absolute pleasure.

"Oh, oh god Kyouya. I-I'm coming again! I- Ahhhhh!!!!" He came hard and fast, his fluid splattering all over his and Kyouya's chests. Kyouya groaned. That hot and tight hole got impossibly tight at Tamaki's climax, trembling all around his cock. He moaned loudly as he came inside Tamaki. Tamaki moaned again feeling the hot liquid inside him. Kyouya pulled out, but still held himself above the blond.

Tamaki lay there, panting, trying to regain his breath and his composer. Kyouya looked down and smiled at him. Tamaki blushed from all the admiring glances he was receiving. Kyouya chuckled. "I do love you, you know? I truly do."

Tamaki's eyes watered looking so lovingly at the boy above him. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck and pulled him down forcefully, so he fell on Tamaki. Kyouya gasped in shock as his mouth was shoved against the blonde's. Kyouya tried to pull back as he felt Tamaki's tongue asking for entrance, but soon he couldn't deny him any longer and opened his mouth, allowing Tamaki's tongue to slip in.

When he was finally released he asked "What was that? I thought I was the Seme." "You are, but I just had to, I wanted to taste you." He replied blushing. Kyouya attempted to get up, but due to Tamaki's strangle hold on his neck, he slipped. He tried to support himself and not fall on Tamaki again, but he accidently ended up putting his full weight on Tamaki's chest, on his fresh still slowly bleeding wound.

Tamaki screamed in anguish, his nails digging into Kyouya's shoulders, making him bleed, but Kyouya didn't notice. He got off of his as quickly as he could. "Shit. Tamaki!? Are you okay? I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't move fast enough…" He said hysterically.

Tamaki whimpered miserably. "I-I'm fine…" He managed to say. His tears were coming relentlessly. Kyouya dipped his head and licked his cheek and his tears. "I'm so sorry Tamaki. I just couldn't move fast enough..."

"Kyouya… I'll live, don't look so sad." Kyouya looked him over and didn't like what he saw. Tamaki was panting heavily, his breaths coming in ragged gasps, his eyes had closed, although he was still crying, it looked like he had nearly passed out from the pain of it all.

The blood was now gushing out of the cut, staining all of Tamaki's chest and running down to the sheets. Kyouya got up, retrieving the first-aid kit and a towel wet with warm water, having decided it needed to be bandaged immediately. He put on his pants and struggled to get Tamaki into his.

He propped Tamaki up so that his back was leaning against Kyouya's chest. Tamaki tilted his head back and managed to open his eyes to stare at his love. Kyouya sighed. "Tamaki, I know that we agreed to try new things in our relationship, but I won't do this any longer. I refuse to hurt you. I love you, and I don't like seeing you in pain."

Tamaki smiled weakly. "Okay…" Kyouya gingerly used the towel to wipe off all the blood, then began to disinfect it. He wound the bandages tightly around Tamaki's chest to ensure he would heal.

He looked at the frail blond angel leaning against his chest. Tamaki's body couldn't bare it any longer as he lost consciousness. Kyouya brushed Tamaki's stunning golden hair form his eyes, marveling at his beauty. He pulled him closer, nuzzling against his neck whispering to the sleeping boy. "Goodnight love."

______________________________________

When Tamaki woke, he still felt deliriously tired, but was unable to sleep. He felt something was wrong, something was missing, then he realized what it was. In his panic, he twisted around. He was stopped abruptly by the sharp breath taking pain he felt in his chest. Tears began to flow and he cried miserably. _Where is Kyouya? Did he just leave me!? _

"Tamaki?" Kyouya stood in the doorway, holding a tray of food. He saw Tamaki's frightened look and his tears and rushed over to him, setting the food on the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, voice full of concern. Tamaki blushed, realizing how stupid his fears had been. Kyouya would never leave him! He buried his face in the other boy's chest. "N-nothing. Sorry." Kyouya sweetly kissed the still blushing boys forehead. "It was stupid. It doesn't matter…"

Kyouya tilted Tamaki's face upwards, making him look into his eyes, and smiled. He touched his forehead to Tamaki's. "Don't be so scared. I love you, and I won't ever leave you. Okay?"

Tamaki smiled and nodded. "Okay." Then he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **I wrote this a long time ago, and then suddenly decided to post it. It's basically just Smexy smut, I was sort of too lazy to come up with a story to lead to this scene, so yeah. It's my first yaoi so it sucks… Okay, now that the apologies are out of the way, did anyone like it? Please review if you did! ^-^


End file.
